Dead Like Us
by spidey1010
Summary: A regular day in all of the lives of everyone's favorite reaper's.


dead like us  
  
A Regular Day for Georgia Lass  
  
"Um, a Banana Bonanza please," I said to Casey, who had asked me what I would like to eat. In fact, today, like many other days, everyone ordered Banana Bonanza's. Rube took at his notebook and pulled out four sticky notes. One he handed to Mason, one to Daisy, one to Roxy and the other to me. Mine said:  
  
S.D. Sanderson  
  
Wells Fargo Bank  
E.T.D. 12:03  
  
E.T.D. stands for Estimated Time of Death. Which meant I had two hours and 3 minutes to extract the soul of S.L. Sanderson. "Hm, I think I've seen this guy around somewhere," Mason said, as he continued to stare at the name on his sticky. "Maybe he's a drug dealer or something..." When Mason kept rambling, Roxy silenced him with a punch in the stomach. "Ok Georgia, I have to go get this man's soul. I'm betting it's a car accident!" Daisy said to me and then to all. "Goodbye Daisy. Maybe we could get together later!" Mason called after her. She just rolled her eyes at him and walked out of De Waffle House. Eventually, everyone left and I went on my way to Wells Fargo.  
  
I just stared at all the people walking in and out of the bank. There I remembered that the first time I went soul hunting with Mason was at a bank too. In fact, I got my apartment from the guy who died there! I then remembered that is where Mason taught me to observe my surroundings for things that might pose a threat. Well there were obvious things like robbery or banana peels or there were creative things Gravelings do to create death. One was like, maybe a guy shot a bullet into the ceiling, which would force it to light a fire in the attic of the building or spring a leak and then the fire or pipes or whatever could fall on someone. I had seen enough people die to realize a lot of the time it was things as unlikely as that were more likely to happen. However, this time it wasn't that complex. I slowly walked in and spotted someone next to an ATM machine. I approached him and asked, "Do I know you from somewhere?" He looked at me and responded, "I don't think so." "Are you one of those Sanderson twins?" I had gotten this line from my first reaper friend, Betty. "Why yes I am. I'm Sam!" "Oh! I'm so sorry! I was looking for, um, the other one..." I may have sounded stupid to him, but it wouldn't matter because in a few moments he would be dead. "Okay. Goodbye," he told me. I gently put my hand on his shoulder and felt his soul pop out. It felt really cold at first, then extremely warm, and then it disappeared. Soon it would see daylight again, but it would be without a body. "DAMNIT!" Sanderson yelled. "My credit card is stuck in here!" Right then I saw a Graveling crawl behind the ATM. Oh crap, I thought. Before I could move my foot, the ATM fell on it and Sam Sanderson. As the pain ripped through my foot, I looked at the clock. The second hand quietly swung to the third marking from the 12. It was exactly 12:03 and Sam Sanderson was dead.  
  
Rituals  
  
I, Rube, the boss of a group of grim reapers, was thoroughly p.o.ed at himself. Everyone had just left to do their jobs and I was left sitting at the table. Casey came up to ask if I wanted more coffee. That was an offer I couldn't refuse. I was mad at myself because I had totally forgotten what today was. It was the anniversary of my death. Didn't think about that much anymore but I had completely forgot that I died on this exact day many years before. I had a ritual on this day. I treated myself to anything I wanted. Hot dogs, swimming, walking in the park, one time I actually flirted with a living woman!! I had to do something for my death day! It might not matter to many but to me, it was special. The day I had become a grim reaper. I then got up and went to the park, the zoo, got hotdogs and even talked to a living woman for a few minutes! I did everything I could possibly think of, but it all seemed so useless now. Maybe I should forget my old rituals. And as my friends spotted me and started to advance, I thought, why not make new ones?  
  
Mason Has A Sight of An Old Friend  
  
I looked straight ahead, as I left De Waffle House. Everyone had been assigned something to do and they were off to do it. Mason looked at his card again. Yes! It must have been that drug dealer I met a couple of weeks ago. Or rather got shot at by that drug dealer a couple of weeks ago. Hmph! It would be priceless to get a picture of the look on his face when I come and take his soul! Too bad Betty wasn't around anymore. He could have used her camera. As I advanced towards the park where this guy was going to die, I wondered where Betty was now. I quickly pulled the subject out of his mind when he spotted Mr. Drug Dealer straight ahead. I started to run forward and the man turned to see me! The dealer pulled out a gun, but I had already tagged him and took out the soul. Right then, a tree branch fell on the dealer. "That proves that you shouldn't get involved with drugs kids!" I laughed at my own joke and just wandered the rest of the day, mostly flirting. Then I saw Daisy and George talking to Roxy. We all met up and went off to find Rube. As we spilt up to see if they could find him, I went into some playground area and almost swore that I saw none other than Betty inside the tube slide!! Before I could look more closely, George called me over to tell me they had found Rube. I smiled and jogged off. Some things are better left unsolved I thought, as I ran towards Daisy and Roxy with George and we grouped up again and went to tell Rube about our days. These kinds of things were priceless.  
  
Roxy's Day  
  
Roxy and Daisy had been assigned at the same spot today, so she thought it would be a car crash or something. It was John Derek and Jackie Yona. Both needed glasses and both thought the light was green. Both of them happened to be across from each other when this happened. Both were instantly killed. "Hey Roxy!" Daisy called in her annoying New Yorker voice, "How about the park today!" "I told Georgia we would meet her there!" Roxy sighed and followed. Soon, they were at the park. George was there, just like Daisy had said. She told them her story. An ATM machine had fallen on her guy and her foot. She had gotten rid of him quickly because he kept on complaining about death. Roxy told George about poor unfortunate John and Jackie who both went to heaven quickly. "Hey guys!" Mason ran up to them from behind. He told about the drug dealer and the tree branch and how he forgot to put his soul where it belonged. Since he was going to hell, Mason decided to let him wander. "Let's find Rube," George suggested. Everyone accepted and spilt up. Roxy couldn't believe she was participating in such child's play. Finally, they spotted Rube and went to greet him. Roxy was glad her day was over.  
  
Dead Like Us  
  
As I, George Lass, told to Rube about all of our days, I thought of something. What would happen if I never died? I would have never met all of these people and never would have learned all of Rube's wisdom by heart and I never would have taken my family as seriously as she did now. Well, I guess that happens when you are dead like us. 


End file.
